1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for keeping recording media themselves such as optical disks, optical magnetic disks, etc., and recording media such as disk cartridges, tape cassettes, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional case for keeping magnetic recording tape cassettes and the like is composed of a pair of case members pivotably connected each other, in which a pocket portion having a magnetic tape cassette fitted and held thereon is formed on one of these case members. To take out a magnetic tape cassette from a case, both the case members are turned by both hands so that they may be moved apart, the case is supported by one hand, and the magnetic tape cassette is taken out from the pocket portion by the other hand.
However, in the conventional case as described above, when a large and heavy recording medium such as an optical disk and a disk cartridge having a diameter of 30 cm is kept therein, it is difficult to take out the recording medium only by one hand while holding the case by the other.
Thus, the recording medium must be pulled out of the pocket portion in the state where the case is opened on the desk or the like. In this case, there is no clearance between the lower surface of the recording medium and the case member. Accordingly, the conventional case has the disadvantages that the recording medium cannot be taken out while holding both upper and lower surfaces thereof, and in addition, in the case of the large recording medium, both the sides thereof cannot be held by one hand, as a result of which both hands have to be used, thus making it difficult to take out the recording medium.